Ashes of His Will
by WARLORD036
Summary: After the War Andross's followers have turned their former leader into a God. Now, his zealots threaten to overrun Lylat. While, most of Lylat is focused on an unforeseen pandemic ; Commander Fox Mcloud must lead Team Star Fox once again or destory it.
1. Memories of His Will

Author's Notes: Hello again , I think I need to restart my project. So, I renamed it to "Ashes of His Will" instead of "Fleet Command and Ashes of His Will". I think the other prologue was just to long and to boring. So, I now present to you the Prologue of "Ashes of His Will".

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter One.

"Memories of His Will"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**3 Years ago...**

**Over the Jungles of Sauira....**

_"GO"! "GO"! "GO"!_

_"WE CAN"T HOLD TH ....", _

_"GET THAT TANK OPERATIONAL NOW!" _

_"Iron Troop moving to intercept hostilities"_

_"Retreating to LZ Echo....", _

_"I NEED THAT AMMO NOW, DAM IT"! _

_" Bull Dog 2 and 9 are down", "No ejection was..."_

_"FALL BACK!", FALL BACK!"_

_"Sir, LZ's Echo and Foxtrot are about to collapse" _

_"_What is the status on the Temple?_", _said fox despite the speractic communcations.

"Sir, we lost contact with the temple five minutes ago.", said the voice from his headset."

Before, Fox could reply all communcations suddenly went dead and were replaced by one voice.

"Attention, to all Corneria Coalition Forces ,this is General Pepper , I have given the order to retreat."

The word seemed to make everything stop in his arwing and he felt a chill come over him. "This can't he happening.." said, Fox has he could do nothing but listen to the general.

"All pilots must regroup with the fleet , NOW!." "While, we can still hold in orbit...I'm sorry but there is no time to pick up survivors."

Fox looked out of his cockpit at the inferno the Jungle had become.

As the General had finished, the transports at LZ victor began to take off. The sight disgusted Fox as he could see soilders dropping thier weapons and running to the transports as they took to the skies. Some of the soilders were grabbing onto the transports in an attempt to save themselves from the carnage.

Fox felt angry and pain as his arwing flew above the chaos of the , He couldn't think about the soilders right now.

_"Katt what is happening at the temple?", _said the yellow vulpine in desperation.

_"Fox...the temple is being overrun, I'm going in for a closer look.." _

Fox didn't wait for her to finish as the arwing's afterburners went full. The arwing roared as it flew over the jungle's canopy.

"No...please be alright...", the vulpine said, as his arwing rushed towards the could just make out the structure over the horzion.

_"FOX HELP ME!", _Krystal screamed over Fox's headset.

"Krystal!", "Where are you!", Fox yelled into his microphone.

_"We're pinned at the Temple's courtyard." They're comming!". _

"Katt!" Fox said, _"Can you get to her!"_

_"Yea, I'm right over the courtyard and I'm comming down", _replied Katt.

"_Krystal this bird can only hold two so, your dino buddies can't come along."_ said Katt to Krystal over the com channel.

_"Katt, Falco went down over by the relic"_ said krystal.

_"WHAT?" _both animals replied.

There was a short pause before the fox heard_..."Fox, I'm sorry but I can't leave him..." _

"NO!" Fox, screamed. "He can handle himself." "Get Krystal out of there, NOW"!

_"I can't let those devils get to him!" _

"GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Replied Fox.

_"I'm...sorry....Fox", _said Katt as Fox could hear her crying.

_"KATT?" What are you doing?" COME BACK!", _said Krystal.

"SAVE HER!" Fox screamed....

"SAVE HER!" "SAVE HER!", Fox continued to scream as he started to lose control of himself.

_"Fox, they are all around me!"_

_"_Hang on, I'm comming!" Said, Fox as he looked out at the temple in the distance.....Knowing it would take more then twenty-five mintues to get there.

_"FOX HELP ME!" _

_"FOX SAVE ME!" _

_"SAVE ME!" _

_"NO!, PLEASE NOT THE FIRE"!_

_"FOX....!" _

_"_KRYSTAL!" Screamed Fox, over her cries for help

Then all was silent.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Present ; Somewhere aboard the BattleCarrier Tagos**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Krystal!". Screamed the fox as he was jolted awake.

Fox staired out of the window of his bedroom and into space.

"Why couldn't I save her ?" , said the fox to himself as he kept his eyes on the stars.

He was on the verge of tears when, he heard his door open.

"Sir, are you alright?" Said, the worried female vulpine who had let herself into his bedroom.

"Yea, I'm all right Captain..." Replied Fox as he tried to rub sleep out of his eyes.

"Sir, shall I get you something to drink?"

"That will not be necessary, Captain Phoenix." Said, Fox in a cold and stern voice.

The 25 year old vulpine didn't say a word as she let herself out. Afraid the Fox would hear the pain in her voice.

"What was she doing near my room anyway?" Thought Fox, as he lifted himself out of his bed and into his bathroom.

Fox glanced at himself in the mirrior. His green eyes had bags under them and he could see his scar running across his face.

Fox hated and loved that scar ; it reminded him on who had murdered her.....his fiance.

With this in his mind ; the fox prepared for a shower.

Before he could even start the warm water there, was a lound "Beep" from the phone in his room.

"Dam it!", he said as he walked over to pick it up.

"Yes, Captain?" Said, Fox.

Sir, General Pepper has requested to you speak with you.

"Fine, switch him to the my com screen" Replied, the Fox.

"Yes Sir, switching him to your com channel".

Fox, looked up at the screen on the wall of his room, as it came to life.

Fox could was surprised not to see him in his uniform ; instead the houndog had on a black shirt and brown pants ,(very unusual, not only for the most powerful General in Corneria, but Fox could not even recall one moment where he had seen Pepper out of his military uniform.

Pepper had always seemed to have a command presence about him and , Fox was more then disturbed to see the General looking haggard and his face full of exhaustion. Fox could tell that Pepper had not been asleep for days.

"Fox..." The general said, " I know we have not been on good terms ...but I need your...."

"Help?" Fox said, as he smirked at the general.

The General looked at Fox with his eyes as they started to water...

"Fox, I know your still angry with me however,...."

"Angry with you?" "Me?" Said, Fox as he started to form an evil smile.

"Fox...", said the General with a tone of regret.

"You didn't help her when she begged you to". Fox said, with his fist's clenched firmly in his hands.

" I couldn't do anything ; just like you couldn't either..."

At that moment Fox grabbed his pistol ,that was on his desk, and threw it into the vid-screen.

The vid-screen shattered into pieces as it hit the floor while, emitting sparks of electricity.

"Bastard!" Screamed, Fox at the fragments of glass and metal which were now only black.

"Fox,?!" Fara shouted as Fox went back into his bathroom.

Fox, could still hear Fara's voice as she pounded on his door trying to get a response.

"Wonder when she'll quiet?" Fox said, to himself as he sat alone in his bathroom.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the Fox got out of the shower and started to put on his Uniform with its medals and awards ; he could no longer hear Fara.

"Good, maybe now she will give me some space." Fox, remarked.

He looked at the clock beside his bed. "5:30 already ,Uh?". The Fox clicked the control panel and stepped out into the hallway.

The Hallway was comprised of just five doors to the right and only had one door on the left.

Fox walked over to door on the left and walked onto the bridge.

"Attention on Deck!" "Commander Mcloud is Present!" Said, the robotic voice of ROB 84 as Fox's foot hit the floor.

However, there was only one person besides Rob who was on the Bridge of the Tagos. She meet his eyes and was about to speak before Fox interrupted her...

"Where is the crew?"

Fara, hesitated before saying ," They went to go see General Pepper.."

"You did what?!" Shouted Fox as he moved towards her.

She was terrified as Fox advanced at her with his fists clenched.

"You let him on to my ship without even telling me!?"

"You don't understand.." Fara sputtered before Fox came within five feet of her.

"On the contrary, I think I do understand." Replied, Fox.

"Yo..u.... do?" She said, as she started to shake.

"Of course", said Fox as he pulled out his pistol from its holder.

"What are you doing...?"

Fox had never seen Fara so afraid in his life.... and he was enjoying it....

Fox amied the pistol stright at her head.

"Setting an example." Said, Fox with a grin on his face.

"FOX!"

Fox had heard the other voice and was so surprised by it that his finger accidentally pulled the trigger....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes: Well that is it for the rewrite of the Prologue. I will be updating at least every two weeks. Feel free to review, comment or tell me how much time I wasted out of your life =P.


	2. Angry of His Will

Author's Notes: Hello again!, Without further delay here is Chapter 2 of" Ashes of his Will".

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Chapter 2 _

_" Angry of His Will" _

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_**"**_**BANG" **

As Fara hit the ground...; Fox blinked as his eyes grew larger.

"YOU BAS...."

The animal ,that had made Fox's finger slip, stopped and instead drew his attention to Fox's pistol.

The pistol had all the normal qualities of an Corneria PC2 Army pistol however, (where there should have been a trace of smoke), what looked like a wooden rod and white paper protruded out of the sidearm. The cloth had the words ,in black bold letters, **"BANG!". **

"Fara?" Said, Fox as he ran over to her side.

"Fara?!" Shouted, Fox has he grabbed her head and his body began to shake.

Fox's normal pistol was still wedged inside the fragment's of what use to be his vid-screen , he had taken a toy pistol ,(since it did look remarkably genuine),and figured he could have some fun with it in the process. However, Fox was not laughly at the moment....

"Does she have a pulse?" Said, the mysterious voice from behind Fox's back.

"Yea....she must've.... fainted..." Replied Fox without even takening his eyes off her.

Fox then gently picked her up and into his arm's as he began to carry her out of the bridge.

Fox ,(out of the coner of his eye), saw someone whom he hadn't laid his eyes on for three years...

"Hey, Peppy..." Fox had almost whispered the words has he left the room.

" Attention medical bay, Commander Mcloud is transporting captain Phoenix to your station ; the captain appears to be exhibiting signs of Syncope."

After the robot had put down the microphone ; he then turned his head and looked at the gray old hare infront of him. The hare was in the same state ,if not worse, as the General had looked to Fox. His eyes had bags under them and the Hare looked like he hadn't had a meal in a week. His white lab coat had holes in it with black stains across it. What was more perculiar is that the hare was wearing a pair of black combat jump boots with his white pants.

" Welcome aboard the bridge of the BattleCarrier Tagos , Major Hare" Replied, Rob as Peppy continued to stare.

The Bridge had three exists and was filled with monitors, chairs, and other control panels around the walls of the room. Ten feet from the walls, the room dipped about five feet into the center of the room. In the front , facing the view into space, stood the Chief of Navigation's seat. The two chairs positioned behind him were for the Chief Enginner and the Combat Controller for the Tagos.

Then, the floor raised itself up and on top of the platform was the Commander's/Captain's chair ,(depending on who was aboard the ship),. The chair looked like a giant compared to the twenty-five other chairs in the bridge and ,(unlike its counterparts), could swivel to view the other stations.

"It is a pleasure to meet one such as yourself....even if lack that emotion displayed by mammals." Said, Rob in the absents of the Hare's reply.

"Oh..., ummm... yea...." Replied, the major as had been lost in the Tagos's bridge design.

"This configuration was modeled off of the bridge ,of the now absolete, Great Fox."

There was a long pause before, the robot spoke again.

"If my memory unit is correct....I believe you served on the Great Fox with Commander Mcloud?"

The Hare didn't say a word as he walked off the bridge.

As the Hare walked down the corridors of the ship ; he was amazed by its enormous and spotless blue halls. Every now and then he would see a member of the crew walking past him or following him and then turning left or right at the nearest doorway.

When the Hare had given up on finding the medical bay ,and wishing he had stayed and asked Rob for directions despite his pride, a badger , almost the same age as him, looked at him from his black tinted sunglasses.

Why the badger had black tinted sunglasses ,in a space ship, was anyone's guess.

"The med bay is in there." Said, the badger as he stuck out his finger to the nearest door on the right.

"Thank you." Said, Peppy as he walked towards the door. However, before Peppy had his hands on the control panel ; he heard the badger say....

"_Traitor_."

The Hare didn't have time to react to the badger's remarks as the badger had already turned down the right corridor and was out of sight.

The Hare had already heard those words many times before and didn't even look back as the door opened.

The Hair walked into the hallway of the medbay which, had rooms on the right and left for its patients. On the second door to the right ; the hair saw an elderly Serpent attending to Fara.

"How is she?" Asked, Peppy as he poked his head into the door.

"She will be fine."Answered the doctor without, takeing his eyes off of Fara.

"The Captain should be conscious within a few minutes".

"Thats good to hear." Said, Peppy with a sigh of relief.

"If I were you." Said, the doctor. "I would be more worried about him."

"Where did he go?"

"I think our Commander went to the Flight Deck."

As the Hare was about to make his way out of the room ; his eyes darted to the room that was opposite of Fara's.

Two doctors had emerged carrying a stretcher ,which was not the thing that had caught the hare's attention, a dark green sheet was covering the deceased and an arm ,that was covered in grotesque yellowish boils, fell to the ground.

One of the doctors picked up the arm and hastily tucked it back beneath the sheet. Then, the doctors carried the stretcher down the hallway.

The hare was so stunned that he couldn't even more a muscle or breath to calm himself.

"Its here!?" Said, the hare to himself, as he was in a state of panic.

"Don't worry....he was not apart of our crew and was dead long before you showed up.... he even passed the contagious period." Said, the doctor as he had just noticed the quivering Hair was still in the room.

"What are you doing with it?!" Said, Peppy as he looked at the Serpent which, had started to type something on his desk computer .

"Trying to do with it what, all of Lylat is attempting Major."

Before the Hare could respond ; the phone on the Serpent's desk rang and the doctor grabbed it and began to converse.

"Ah,...yes.....I have already sent Griggs and Kalaq carrying specimen B89 down to the labs just seconds ago."

The doctor was talking like he was having a friendly chat about a sport or a television show.

As the Hare walked down the corridor one phrase caught his ears.

" Ok,.... Beltino I guess you were right about that mix up with the virals."

"Did he just say Beltino?"Asked, the hare to himself as he spun around in the hallway.

"No....he couldn't have."Whispered, Peppy to himself as he turned around and walked out of the med bay.

"Get a grip on yourself....you old fool." Repeated, Peppy in his head as he made his away around the ship.

"_You were there afterall_..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**2.8 Years Ago **_

_**Aboard the Great Fox in high orbit above Corneria**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"WHERE IS HE?!?!?" Shouted, Peppy as he feverishly searched the monitors on the Great Fox.

_"I can't find Slippy anywhere!" _Yelled, Fox's voice over Peppy's intercom.

"You are going to have to pick up the pace!" Retorted the hair.

_"You think I want to lose another teammate?!"_

Before Peppy could reply ; he was interupted.

_"Attention to hostile aircraft!" _Said, a stern voice over the com channel.

_"This is Captain Victor, of the 81st Corneria Falcon Squadron_." _"Leave the area immdiately or we will be forced to engage you!" _

"_I see his arwing!", _said Fox ignoring the previous warning.

"Mark his coordinates and get him out of there!" Replied, Peppy.

_"Slippy, do you read me!"_

"FOX!"

They could hear the relief in Slippy's voice over their headsets.

_"Slippy, what is going on down there!"_

_"Fox, we have to protect my father's freighter!"_

_"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"_

Peppy was about to give the order to ROB ,to take the Great Fox into Corneria's atmophere, when he heard the voice.

_"Peppy...I know you can hear me!" _

_"Fox, they were going to hand her over!" _Yelled, Slippy.

The Hare just blinked and stared at the commmunications display infront of him.

"_Think about your life!" _Echoed, General Pepper's words.

"_UH?!"_

_"Are you that much of a fool to think you and your team can survive out there without Corneria's help?!"_

_"Fox, they are going to shoot him down!" _

_"Please, trust me!"_

_"Unidentified aircraft!"If you don't leave this this airspace now ; you will be aiding in the escape of terrorists that, have attacked an Corneria Military Installation!" _

_"We both know the freaks will find you and your team without Corneria's Protection!"_

_"This is your last warning! ", "break off and leave this airspace now!" _

_"So, what will it be my old friend?" _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Author's Notes: Well, that is it for chapter 2. Now, I just want to say, I know I have "thrown" you into the story without even telling you who the "bad guys" are.

However, the third chapter will finally reveal the backstory and what has happened. Please, Review and tell me how much my story sucks =P.


End file.
